The present invention relates to a steering wheel of an automobile, particularly to the structure of a horn switch installed therein.
On the boss positioned at the center of the steering wheel is generally provided a horn pad. The horn pad is composed of a shock absorber and a horn cover for covering the shock absorber. And a horn switch is accommodated in the space formed between the upper surface of the shock absorber and the under surface of the horn cover.
The height of the horn pad is limited within the predetermined range, accordingly the horn switch is required to have a compact and thin structure. However, as the structure of the horn switch becomes thinner, the distance between contact points thereof decreases to incur the enaneous operation of the horn due to the vibration of the body of an automobile or the driver's erroneous touch.
By increasing the distance between the contact points, such enoneous operation can be prevented. However, as the above distance increases, the structure of the horn switch becomes thicker. Consequently, the height of the shock absorber must be reduced by the height corresponding to the increased thickness of the structure of the horn switch. In addition, in this case, the horn cover must be deeply pushed in when the horn is required to be sounded.